Canon in D
by harimau.hujan
Summary: An amburageul flashback. Shota!Akashi. Picture to Owner.


"Mainkan Canon in D."

Aku menoleh, "Ya, otou-sama?"

"Mainkan. Tanpa kesalahan."

.

Permainan dimulai.

**Canon in D**

_aku tak akan membencimu_

_._

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic by **

**Genre : **Family

Shota!Akashi, an amburageul flashback

.

HAPPY READING!

.

"Okaa-sama, mainkan lagu itu lagi!" pinta seorang bocah bersurai scarlet. Kedua mata crimson-nya bersinar redup, walau begitu, penuh kekaguman. Akashi Shiori, sang ibu, mengangguk.

Nada-nada lincah mengalun teratur.

.

"Tuan Muda Akashi, waktunya anda berlatih biola."

Sang bocah scarlet mengangguk. Ia mengambil kotak biolanya, lantas menggeseknya. Pelan. Suara lembut biola terdengar indah dari dalam ruangan. Shiori memperhatikan sang bocah, melihat betapa pandainya ia memainkan lagu 'Oh Susanna' yang baru saja dipelajari tadi.

Tak ada kesalahan. Sempurna!

Shiori bertepuk tangan beberapa detik sebelum gesekan biola terhenti.

"Hebat! Bagus sekali!"

Dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah sang bocah. Senyuman yang polos, dan tulus.

"Ini karena okaa-sama telah mengajariku dengan baik. Terima kasih, okaa-sama!"

Shiori terdiam, merasa terharu. Ia memeluk sang bocah penuh sayang.

"Okaa-sama akan mengajari Seijuurou lagu baru! Seijuurou mau?" bocah scarlet, Akashi Seijuurou, mengangguk kencang. Matanya bersinar-sinar.

"Mau! Seijuurou mau!"

Shiori berdiri. Ia menggeser sebuah papan tulis, kemudian menuliskan not-not balok. Seijuurou menatapnya penuh minat. Not balok itu menari-nari di kepalanya, merangkai nada, membentuk irama.

Canon in D.

"Okaa-sama. Bolehkah Seijuurou bertanya?" Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya.

Shiori mengangguk, "Tentu. Tanyakan apa saja." ia membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ini lagu yang okaa-sama mainkan dulu?" tanyanya.

Pikiran Shiori melayang, mengingat saat ia memainkan lagu itu pertama kalinya di depan Seijuurou kecil.

.

_"Shiori, kau tidak keberatan memainkan biola untuk mengiringi pesta nanti malam?" tanya Akashi Masaomi, kepala keluarga Akashi, ayah dari Seijuurou._

_"Ya. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi ..." Shiori melirik pintu yang tertutup._

_"Ada yang menahanmu?" tanya Masaomi lagi. Shiori menggeleng._

_"Tidak. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengajak Seijuurou ikut ke pesta, mendengarkan permainan biolaku?"_

_Masaomi terdiam. Dahinya mengerut, berpikir. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak bertanya._

_"Kenapa, kau ingin menanyakan itu, bukan?" Shiori mendahuluinya, "Masaomi, biarkan Seijuurou bersenang-senang sebentar, berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Umurnya masih 4 tahun, tapi ia tak pernah bebas untuk berkenalan dengan lingkungannya."_

_"Tapi, Seijuurou harus belajar. Ia butuh itu untuk masa depan. Ia harus bisa menguasai minimal 900 kosakata bahasa Inggris dalam waktu semalam. Esok juga, ia harus ..."_

_"Biarkanlah Seijuurou bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu. Paling tidak, malam ini saja." _

_Hening menyapa, sebelum akhirnya Masaomi mengalah. _

_"Baiklah." ia berujar, "Tapi hanya malam ini saja."_

_Shiori begitu gembira. Ia mencium Masaomi, kemudian segera menemui Seijuurou kecil, yang langsung bersemangat mendengarnya._

_"Benarkah okaa-sama? Aku akan ikut ke pesta?" tanyanya tak percaya._

_"Tentu saja benar, Seijuurou. Nah, sekarang, ganti bajumu! Jangan lupa untuk bersikap sopan, ya!"_

_._

_Berada dalam lautan manusia membuat Seijuurou gugup. Apalagi ini petama kalinya. Ia bingung, ke mana ia harus pergi? Di mana okaa-sama?_

_"Ah, jadi kau anak Masaomi?" seorang pria dewasa menyapanya. Seijuurou ketakutan mendengarnya, tapi ia ingat harus bersikap sopan._

_"I-iya ..." ucapnya gugup._

_"Aku heran, kenapa kau jarang sekali terlihat di pesta seperti ini." pria itu tertawa, "Ah, mungkin aku hanya tidak sadar saja. Atau mungkin kau memang tidak ikut pesta sebelumnya?"_

_"Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku menghadiri pesta ..." jawab Seijuurou jujur. Pria itu menatapnya bingung._

_"Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti bercanda, nak. Mana mungkin anak sepertimu tidak diajak ke pesta-pesta besar."_

_Seijuurou menunduk. Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Ia tak pernah diajak._

_Kecuali saat ini._

_"Ah, kalau begitu, permisi dulu, nak." pria itu berlalu, meninggalkan Seijuurou di tengah kerumunan orang. Seijuurou hanya diam._

_"Okaa-sama?" ia mencoba memanggil Shiori, tapi suara kecilnya hilang ditelan suara-suara lainnya._

_Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara biola. Merdu, membuatnya sesaat merasa di surga. Permainan lincah, indah, menghapus ketakutannya. Seijuurou kecil berlari, menuju sumber suara tersebut._

_._

_Shiori yang gembira telah berhasil mengajak Seijuurou kecil ikut pesta panik ketika sang bocah berusia 4 itu hilang dalam kerumunan. Sebelum sempat mencarinya, Masaomi telah memanggilnya, mempersilahkannya untuk naik ke panggung._

_Shiori menarik nafas._

_"Seijuurou," bisiknya, "Dengarkan, dan ikuti irama ini."_

_Permainan dimulai. Mendengar permainan biola tersebut, orang-orang menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, fokus mendengarkan lantunan nada yang keluar. Lincah, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan Shiori._

_"Seijuurou. Dengarkan."_

_Irama itu menyebar, memenuhi ruangan. Masaomi, berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan dengan serius. Matanya terpaku pada pemilik surai merah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian._

_Akashi Shiori. Dalam lantunan nada indah itu, hatinya gelisah. Matanya mencari-cari surai merah lain di antara kerumunan. Konsentrasinya nyaris terpecah, tapi ia tidak menyerah._

_"Dengarkan dan ikuti irama ini."_

_Permainan hampir selesai, tapi Shiori masih belum menemukan Seijuurou kecil._

_._

_"Itu okaa-sama!" ucapnya bangga. Ia memanjat kursi, lantas berdiri di sana, berharap Shiori melihatnya._

_"__**OKAA-SAMA!**__"_

_Ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kursi yang dinaikinya bergoyang, lalu terjatuh tanpa aba-aba. Suaranya terdengar keras, menggema ke seisi ruangan._

_Shiori menghentikan permainannya._

_Ia berlari, menuruni panggung. "Seijuurou!"_

.

"Okaa-sama?" Seijuurou mengerling, bingung.

"Eh?" Shiori tersadar dari lamunannya, buru-buru menatap Seijuurou.

"Ini, Canon in D, ya, kan?" tanya Seijuurou, memastikan. Shiori melirik rangkaian not balok yang dituliskannya. Canon in D.

"Ya. Ini Canon in D. Lagu yang okaa-sama mainkan untuk Seijuurou saat itu." Shiori tersenyum.

"Seijuurou .. ingin memainkannya untuk okaa-sama!" ucapnya penuh tekad. Mata crimson-nya memancarkan semangat, membuat Shiori, entah kenapa, sedih.

"Seijuurou ..." Shiori menghela nafas, "Mainkanlah juga untuk Masaomi. Untuk ayahmu."

Dan Seijuurou mengangguk.

.

Adalah saat musim dingin, ketika Seijuurou berada di kelas 5.

Shiori, seperti biasa, memasak sarapan, melayani Masaomi, memperhatikan Seijuurou, mengantarkannya hingga depan pintu, kemudian kembali melayani Masaomi dengan bermain musik untuknya. Riang, ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Entah kenapa, rasa pusing menghantam kepalanya. Shiori terduduk di dekat perapian. Gemetar.

"Nyonya Akashi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan. Shiori menatap pelayan itu, tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih ..." Shiori mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ia terlalu lemas untuk melakukan itu. Masaomi, muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa setumpuk kertas, melirik Shiori.

"Shiori." panggilnya, "Kau sakit?"

"A, apa? Tidak ..." Shiori menggeleng, walau ia tahu percuma saja untuk mengelabui Masaomi.

"Sepertinya iya." Masaomi menghela nafas, "Panggilkan dokter, segera."

"Baik!"

Masaomi menatap Shiori, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Shiori mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf .." gumamnya lirih.

"Bukan salahmu." balas Masaomi singkat. Ia mengirim pesan teks, kemudian melirik Shiori lagi, "Dokter mungkin akan terlambat akibat salju tebal. Kau bisa bertahan?"

Shiori hanya tersenyum.

.

"Tadaima (aku pulang)." Seijuurou memasuki rumah besarnya. Ia heran ketika mendapati hanya ada beberapa orang pelayan yang menyambutnya. Rasa khawatir muncul di pikirannya.

"Okaa-sama." ucapnya, "Di mana okaa-sama?"

"Tuan Muda Akashi." seorang pelayan maju. Ia mengantar Seijuurou menuju ke mobil.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seijuurou bingung. Sang pelayan tak menggubris. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil, lantas mengemudikannya melewati keramaian kota.

Seijuurou terdiam selama perjalanan. Matanya menatap kosong seisi kota. Firasatnya buruk. Dalam hati, Seijuurou merasa ketakutan. Lebih takut daripada saat dia ditinggal dalam kerumunan. Dalam hati, Seijuurou berdoa, moga kedua orangtuanya baik-baik saja.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan putih. Seijuurou turun, masih berseragam sekolah. Ia, dipandu oleh seorang pelayan, berjalan menuju ruangan bertuliskan 20, dengan label VIP besar di atasnya.

Pelayan itu membukakan pintu.

"Sei ... juu ... rou ..."

"Okaa-sama!" Seijuurou segera masuk, mendekati ranjang. Shiori menatapnya lemas, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Sei ... Seijuurou ..." panggilnya lembut. Tangannya bergerak, lemah, berusaha menggapai sebuah kotak. Masaomi mengambil kotak tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou.

"Mainkan lagu Canon in D." perintahnya dingin.

"Otou-sama?"

"Mainkan. Tanpa kesalahan." dari sinar matanya, Seijuurou tahu bahwa Masaomi saat ini tidak boleh dilawan. Dari sinar matanya, Seijuurou bisa melihat berbagai emosi ayahnya yang selama ini terpendam. Ia tahu ia tak boleh melanggar. Tapi bisakah ia?

Canon in D. Lagu yang ia dengar pertama kali ketika menginjak usia 4. Lagu yang mulai ia pelajari ketika usianya 5. Lagu yang ia senangi ketika usianya 6, 7, 8, 9. Tapi saat umurnya 10, ia membencinya.

Seijuurou menggigit bibir, menarik nafas. Tangannya bergerak. Gesekan pertama.

DIMULAI.

.

"Seijuurou."

Aku menghentikan permainan pianoku.

"Mainkan Canon in D."

Suara tajam itu jelas kudengar. Tegas. Walau aku bisa merasakan tekanan pada kalimat itu.

Aku menoleh, "Ya, otou-sama?"

Otou-sama memandangku dingin. Tangannya memegang kotak biola, yang aku ingat, milik ibuku.

"Mainkan. Tanpa kesalahan."

.

**Permainan dimulai.**

.

_Rain is here!_

_Kali ini Rain membawakan fanfic galau-eh, nggak galau juga sih. Tapi niatnya sih untuk membuat galau orang /ditendang_

_Well, sekedar info. Masaomi itu nama ayahnya Akashi, sementara Shiori itu nama ibunya. Ini sudah diresmikan (?) oleh Fujimaki-sensei ketika KuroFes yang Rain-lupa-tanggalnya diselenggarakan. Selengkapnya tanyakan pada Fujimaki-sensei sendiri ya /plak_

_Dan, last but not least._

_Review? :3_

_Sankyuu!_


End file.
